The Authority: Re-instated
by ScottDera
Summary: With a new year approaching comes a familiar power residing over the WWE, but how will their future roll out a second time around? *** PART 3 NOW UP ***
1. Curb Stomping Return

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story I nocking gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no at suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)

-

**THE AUTHORITY: RE-INSTATED PART ONE**

_CURB STOMPING RETURN_

Whilst their return on the December 29th, 2014 edition of Monday night RAW didn't mark their authoritative presence, it was certainly a psychical one for The Authority. After threatening to curb stomp Hall of Famer Edge into his briefcase and paralyse him, Seth Rollins had successfully managed to convince John Cena to return The Authority, namely Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, back into power.

It felt naturally exhilarating for the WWE power couple to be back in power and currently they were celebrating backstage in one of the corporate offices with a few of their allied superstars, namely Seth Rollins, Big Show, Kane, 'The Stooges' Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, and the beast incarnate himself, Brock Lesnar.

"I gotta hand it to you Seth...you really knew how to tug at Cena's heart strings tonight.." HHH stated "I was wondering if that would even work, given Cena and Edge's history together." Hunter finished, patting Rollins on the back as the entire Authority, minus Brock, celebrated with champagne.

"Well, I just proved tonight just how ruthless and cunning I can be, now can we get this party started?" Seth replied, licking his lips as he casually groped Hunters soft bulge, something which went unnoticed by Stephanie.

Triple H smirked "Sure Seth, let's get this celebration rolling...Stephanie honey, why don't you go check up on Cena, see how he's doing..me and the boys are gonna have a few drinks to celebrate..."

"Okay baby..." Stephanie returned, giving her husband a small peck on the cheek "Follow me Big Show, I need back up..." She beckoned as the worlds largest athlete followed order and left with her.

"Kane...stand outside the door and make sure no-one disturbs us.." Hunter spoke, sipping his champagne as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his crisp white shirt.

"Yes boss..." Kane replied, and like Stephanie and Big Show before him, Kane left the room to keep guard.

"Now, let's get this party really started shall we?" Triple H smirked as he looked upon Seth Rollins and The Stooges in front of him. His smirk was a little colder toward Brock, who stood in the corner with his arms folded and the WWE Championship draped over his shoulder.

HHH returned his attention back to Seth Rollins in front of him, starting to undo his slacks as he watched Mr Money in the Bank's eyes follow the motion of his hands, smirking once more as he pulled them and his underwear down, revealing his fat nine inch cock.

"Always love a good celebration..." Seth devilishly grinned before sinking to his knees, admiring the cock in front of his face for a moment be gore taking it into his hands, stroking it.

"mmm...you two, take care of Lesnar...whatever he wants.." HHH moaned as he pointed toward the duo of Noble and Mercury.

"Y-Yes boss..." Noble said, the first to respond as they both looked at Lesnar, who's expression had not changed.

"You.." Lesnar finally spoke, pointing to Noble "Suck him..." He finished, his finger landing on Mercury.

Neither man said a word as Jamie Noble got down to his knees as his fellow henchmen undid his slacks and fished out his growing seven inch cock. Noble looked up innocently at Lesnar momentarily before leaning forward and taking the top half of Mercury's dick within his mouth.

"mmm...Awww..." Mercury moaned as he felt Noble's hot lips around his cock, sliding and gliding, up and down at a soft pace. Lesnar felt his cock begin to twitch to life inside his workout pants whilst he watched the show put on for him.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the room and Seth Rollins was sucking Triple H's cock like a true whore "Aww fuck Seth, you sure know how to suck dick..."

No word was truer spoken as Seth bobbed and rolled his head up and down Triple H's cock, who was now pinching his nipples with his shirt open, revealing his muscular and slightly hairy torso.

"mmm..mmm..." Rollins groaned as he sucked away, repeatedly taking as much of his bosses cock he could into his experiences mouth. He often came close to deep throating the cerebral assassin, making sure his throat was probably in use.

Back over with The Stooges and Noble was now sucking Mercury at a much faster pace as Lesnar looked on, a noticeable bulge in his workout slacks as he groped it "Ahhh yeah..mmm..." Mercury groaned.

"Hey..." Lesnar grunted, looking towards Noble and Mercuery, who's attention he had gained "Suck my cock..."

Both men looked unsure as Noble stopped sucking Mercury, allowing the latter to drop to his knees and join his partner in front of Lesnar. The beast incarnate simply smirked at the pitiful slaves in front of him, they were putty in his giant hands as he pushed down his workout pants, revealing his giant twelve inch cock.

"Holy shit!" Mercury exclaimed as Lesnar's beast of a cock was revealed, suddenly becoming much more nervous about what his night could have in store.

"It's not going to suck itself..." Lesnar sneered, taking initiative and clasping both Noble and Mercury's heads in his hands before guiding them toward his thick cock.

Unsure how to take it, Noble chose to slither his tongue up and down the length whilst Mercury's mouth wrapped itself around the flaring mushroom head.

"Uhh...mmmm..." Lesnar quietly groans as the two Stooges go to work on his massive cock. Not quite content, Lesnar grabs Mecury's head whilst Noble sucks on his pendulous balls and forces him down, snaking down his throat and making him gag on the impossible length.

"MMMM!" Mercury groaned, gagged and spluttered as he struggled with the dick in his throat, but Lesnar didn't let up, if anything he forced Mercury to take more.

Whilst Triple H could hear the gagging in the background and could stop it if he wanted to, he knew it was best to keep Lesnar on his side and happy. Besides, he was way too busy rimming Rollins' furry hole to pay too much attention.

"Oh that feels great boss..." Rollins groaned as he arched his back, allowing HHH more access to his puckering pink hole. The COO's tongue flicked feverishly around Rollins' hole before it dived in, swirling around and taking in all the juices it could before pulling out and repeating the same motion, practically intoxicating the young stud with lust.

"Mmm...mmm..." Triple H's moans of satisfaction vibrated against Seth's hole as he held the furry globes apart, allowing him deeper access to the sweet core of Rollins' desire. Hunter's cock bobbed and dripped pre-cum onto the floor in sheer anticipation, he didn't even need to touch it to prolong his hardness, the tasty ass in front of him was doing all he needed.

Back with Brock Lesnar and the monster superstar had poor Jamie Noble bent over the front of a sofa as he plowed repeatedly balls deep into him "Ahhh...mmm.." Lesnar grunted, a look of sheer aggression on his face as e plowed.

"Fuck! Ahhhh! Ughhhh..." Noble moaned and cried out, his asshole being fucked wide open by the beast incarnate and there was not a damn thing he could do about it, Brock Lesnar's pace was relentless.

"Shut him up.." Lesnar grunted sternly as he looked toward Mercury, giving him his cue to sit on the back of the sofa, his back pressed against the wall while he slipped his cock into Noble's mouth, dulling his cries of anguish.

"Aww yeah..." Mercury moaned as his tipped his head back in satisfaction. Although he didn't like to see his fellow man in pain, he couldn't resist tapping in to the pleasure that Jamie's lips gave him.

Brock Lesnar admired the scene in front of him with a continued look of aggression on his face as he pounded away at Noble's hole, fucking even harder the more it turned him on. He wanted to make sure he could feel every inch of his twelve inch beast slide in and out of him, Lesnar's big balls colliding with the bottom of Noble's ass as an indication that he was balls deep.

Brock Lesnar wasn't the only man fucking in the room either, as Triple H had removed himself from Rollins' now saliva slickers hole was lining up his nine inch length ready for penetration "You want this dick Seth?" He teased.

"Fuck yeah boss, give me that dick!" Seth purred as he felt the head of HHH's cock against his hole, doing some teasing of his own as he jiggled his ass a little, making his boss softly moan.

"You asked for it.." Triple H smirked as he pushed his cock into Seth's hole, both men sighing in pleasure as the head popped in before the length smoothly followed. Soon enough, he was balls deep in Rollins' hole "Gotta love a good celebration..."

"Fuck yeah.." Seth groaned as he felt consumed and filled by HHH's thick length. He yearned for it as he felt it withdraw mostly but then immediately felt it slide right back in. Hunter continued this motion for a short while, letting Seth get used to his cock.

"Uhhh...mmm great ass.." Triple H moaned as he started to eventually pick up pace, gripping Rollins' slender but toned hips for leverage as he jackhammered his cock in and out of the young superstars hole, feeling it clench and tighten with every thrust he made.

Back with Brock Lesnar and it was now Joey Mercury's turn to get his ass royally raped by the WWE champion "Shit! Aww fuck, take it easy!" Mercury whined as he squatted down on Lesnar's dick, whilst the beast beneath threw his weight into fucking him.

"Shut the fuck up..." Lesnar barked, the venom and seriousness in his voice all too real for Mercury, who then clenched his eyes shut and played with his raging hard cock "Take this fuckin dick..."

Lesnar had a thin layer of perspiration covering his body due to the enormous amount of energy he used in fucking Noble and now Mercury, and the champion was far from cumming. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Joey's hole desperately try to cling to his thick cock in a feeble attempt to calm down his motions but Lesnar and his cock were just too big and too strong to control.

Meanwhile over with Triple H and he was now sitting in the chair behind the desk, his hands behind his head as Jamie Noble softly used his own movements up bounce up and down "Great ass kid..." HHH smirked "Turn around..."

Noble quickly obeyed orders, lifting himself up from the COO's bare cock before turning to face away from him as squat back down "mmmm yeah..." He moaned.

His hole snugly wrapped itself around Triple H's sexual pole and he quickly gained his momentum back, feeling Triple H move his hands to his slender hips in order to aid him.

"Open up..." Jamie heard as he opened his eyes, revealing Seth to be the voice. He'd climbed onto the desk and had sat on his knees, his eight inch cock bobbing with anticipation in front of Noble "Suck it man..." He ordered, gripping his shaft at the base and guiding it toward Noble's mouth.

Jamie gladly accepting, tasting Rollins' length immediately as he clamped his lips and simply held his head still, allowing the young superstar to go to work, fucking Noble's face.

"Awww yeah...mmmm..." Rollins groaned, erratically thrusting his dick, often making Noble deepthroat it right down to his trimmed pubes. He pinched his nipples a little as his eyes wandered, settling on the sweaty sight of Lesnar, who was now standing with his back to Rollins, receiving an ass to mouth blowjob from Joey.

His mouth couldn't help but water as he fixated on Lesnar's sweaty back and ass, the latter clenching with every suck Mercury made. Rollins had to have it. He removed his cock from Noble's mouth and dismounted the table before getting to his knees behind Lesnar, sticking his tongue out and running it softly over the champions butt cheek, sending a shiver up his spine "mmmm..." Seth moaned, loving the taste of Lesnar's sweat.

The champion jumped slightly as he felt the tongue, but a quick glance behind him made him smirk, knowing and feeling Rollins worship his body "Keep going..." Lesnar called with a quiet moan as he returned his attention to Mercury, who was eagerly sucking him.

The Money in the Bank winner obeyed, returning the favour on the other buttcheek before feverishly licking and kissing the bottom of Lesnar's back where sweat had gathered most. He then allowed his tongue to roam all over and around Lesnar's back before standing and making his way to the front "MOVE." He shouted at Mercury, yanking him away from Lesnar's shaft before getting to his knees.

Rollins needed no encouragement as he admired Lesnar's wet, saliva covered shaft for a brief moment, marvelling at it's sheer size before moving his head forward and practically swallowing it in one gulp!

"Fuck..." Lesnar grunted as he clasped both of his huge hands around Rollins' long haired head, keeping him in the deepthroat position for as long as he could. Not a single gag was heard until Lesnar thrust into his throat a little, pushing Rollins into submission and forcing him to remove his mouth.

"Again..." Rollins purred, barely catching his breath as he looked up at Lesnar with a lust filled smirk...

Triple H meanwhile was enjoying his own paradise as both Noble and Mercury were on their knees, one either side of his mighty shaft and their mouths working in unison as they glided up and down the sides of his cock "mmmm...damn, you two know how to play the game.." He smirked.

They continued this motion for a while longer, each taking it in turns to suck as much length as they could whilst the other sucked on HHH's musky nuts and vice versa, making Triple H's cock throb at every motion, but the King of King's wanted more "Mercury, fuck Jamie over the desk..."

"Yes sir..." Mercury replied as he removed his mouth from Triple H's cock. Both men immediately complied with the request, Noble bent over the desk as Mercury spat on his seven inch shaft before thrusting it inside.

"mmm...ahhhh..." Noble groaned, feeling Mercury pound away at his hole, the latter now desperate to deposit his load now he'd been able to fuck.

"Time to play the real game..." Triple H grinned as he moved himself around the back of Joey Mercury, lined himself up and trust inside "Awww yeah..."

"Oh fuck!" Mercury moaned, surprised at the sudden intrusion of his bosses dick inside his asshole, but he definitely didn't mind. The sensation was amazing, himself fucking Jamie Noble as Triple H jackhammered away at his hole. He was feeling pleasure on both ends and he knew soon enough his load would erupt.

Back over with the WWE Champion and he was now sitting on the leather sofa, hands on Rollins hips as he viciously pounded away at his hole "Fucking whore.."

"Fuck yeah! Uhhh..." Rollins groaned loudly as he bounced up and down on Lesnar's monster cock like a rag doll. His eyes rolled into his head as he simply held on to the champions muscular pecs for dear life, grabbing and clenching the solid muscle beneath his hands.

Lesnar meanwhile was massively enjoying pounding the tight young superstar, feeling his furry hole wear out due to the sheer size of the shaft that was invading it, but just like it's owners mouth it was able to handle it, still clenching and gripping softly with every thrust, bringing Brock ever closer to orgasm.

To combat the sensation, Lesnar moved his hands to Rollins lower back before standing up, easily holding the smaller stud in his massive arms as he began to power fuck him, the sound of Lesnar's hips colliding with Rollins' ass echoing throughout the small room "Ahhh...awww.."

"FUUUCK! Oh god!" Seth screamed in pleasure as his ass began to get even more torn apart by Lesnar in the new position.

The vocalisation from Seth however had quickly brought Noble over the edge, who had swapped places with Mercury and was fucking his partner whilst his boss fucked him "Ohh fuuck...I'm gonna cum!"

Noble thrusted a few more times before he buried his cock within Joey and began to cum, hot spurts of cum firing into his partners hole as he spasmed with orgasm, making his hole like a vice on Triple H's cock, who also couldn't take anymore.

"You two, on the the floor, NOW." HHH grunted as he withdrew his slick cock from Jamie Noble's well fucked hole. The two stooges quickly floored themselves and waited obediently as their boss jerked and pulled his cum covered cock above their heads.

"Time to taste the game..." HHH grunted, smirking at his cheesy pun as he began to cum "Urrghhh..."

Shot after shot of his hot white sex liquid blasted their way onto the faces of Joey and Jamie, who sat as still as a statue whilst they got coated with warm delicious cum.

"Go help Lesnar out..." HHH softly groaned, commanding his two 'stooges' as he came down and relaxed from his intense orgasm. Sinking into his leather office chair a sweaty sexual mess, Triple H watched the scene unfold in front of him as he fondled his soft cock.

And the scene unfolding in front of The COO was certainly a sight that would make any man hard again; Brock Lesnar had now placed Seth Rollins into the doggy-style position, the young superstars knees perched on the sofa edge whilst his head was buried in the cushion, held down by Lesnar's fist as he plowed away at Seth's raw asshole. Sweat dripped down his muscular, alpha male specimen as he put all the power he had into fucking Rollins.

The two stooges meanwhile were adding to Brock's pleasure; Jamie Noble had spread Lesnar's plump cheeks and was feverishly licking and tonguing his beautiful pink hole, occasionally licking up the deep crack to send a shiver up the champions spine. Joey Mercury meanwhile was underneath Lesnar, his mouth sucking away on his bull sized balls as his head moved with Brock's momentum "Fuck yeahh...these sluts know their places.." Lesnar grunted, directing a look toward Triple H.

"They've been taught well..." HHH replied as his cock was now starring to harden once more.

"Fuckin' pound me!" Rollins screamed out lustfully, snapping Lesnar back to the task in hand, slapping the back of Rollins head "Shut the fuck up..." Lesnar grunted, increasingly his pace.

"Urghhh yeahhh.." Seth groaned, satisfied with the new pace Lesnar had set, but he knew by the throbbing member inside his asshole that the champion was close to blowing his load. He tightened his hot ring around the mammoth beast inside him and slurred "Cum inside me..."

Those three words were like music to Brock Lesnar's ears. He pounded and pounded away at Seth's hole some more until eventually, with no loud moan, he buried his cock balls deep and began to cum "mmmm.." He softly grunted, barely audible to anyone.

But Seth was well aware that Lesnar had cum, he could feel the hot liquid practically spit into his guts like venom from an angry snake. He smirked, feeling Lesnar's cock throb and lightly push back and forth, churning the cum inside before pulling out completely "That was awesome..." Rollins called out as he flipped himself over, spread his legs and sluttily fingered his wet hole.

"Hey, save some of that for me..." Triple H grinned as he sat up from his chair and moved to where Rollins lay spread. He patted a worn out Lesnar on the back "Glad to be back in business..."

"Whatever..." Lesnar coldly replied as he picked up shorts, put them on and then lifted his WWE championship before leaving the room.

"Ehh..." Hunter shrugged "Noble..Mercury, go check on Steph, I got some business to take care of..." HHH smirked as he looked down at Rollins, who smirked back as the COO hooked the young studs legs over his shoulders and lined up his cock..

"Time to play a new game..." HHH slyly grinned as he pushed his entire length into Seth Rollins' sloppy hole...

to be continued..


	2. Authoratitive Thuganomics

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story I nocking gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no at suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)

**THE AUTHORITY: RE-INSTATED PART TWO**

AUTHORITATIVE THUGANOMICS

Stephanie McMahon couldn't be happier, even if she tried. The Authority were back in business and she couldn't wait to return to power, forcing John Cena to rehire them giving her that extra peak of delight. Her hips swayed as she walked down the corridor with confidence, not one person daring to make longing eye contact with her for fear of repercussions now the power was back in her devilish hands.

Her husband had her sashay to John Cena to 'check on him' but she knew full well that he'd be celebrating sexually with his compatriots, so she decided to have her own sexual celebration. She stopped in front of Cena's lockerroom and was about to politely knock but was stopped by the sounds of grunts and groans coming from within. She smirked, opening the unlocked door and letting herself in "Well well well...what do we have here?"

"Awww...ahhhh..." John Cena grunted as he was pounded from behind by former long time rival turned friend, The Rated R Superstar, Edge "Fuck, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he noticed Stephanie's arrival.

"Well I did come over to see if you hadn't changed your mind, but this looks like much more fun..." Stephanie slyly grinned, strutting over and sitting herself on the couch that Cena currently had his hands on, bent over doggystyle.

"Feel free to join in Steph..." Edge groaned and then licked his teeth wickedly when he saw Stephanie spread her legs wide open directly in front of Cena. She wasn't even wearing panties.

John placed his hands on Stephanie's thighs, plunging his head down to bury it into her pussy but he felt a hand stop him "Ah ah ah, not yet..." The daughter of McMahon smirked.

She lowered a hand and slid a finger inbetween her folds, then using another to spread as Cena practically drooled over her milf pussy "You want it John?"

"Uhh fuck yeahh..." Cena groaned, his saliva dripping from his mouth and onto her pussy, Stephanie using it to dip a finger slowly inside.

"Fuck Stephanie, John ain't the only one being driven crazy here!" Edge moaned as he continued to fuck Cena, but his rhythm was shot and his thrusts were slowed as he too was transfixed with the bosses daughters actions.

She ignores both men as she continues to dip her fingers into her velvet entrance, closing her eyes in satisfaction. Edge decides to act, withdrawing his cock from Cena's ass before sliding himself underneath the doctor of Thuganomics. He grabs Stephanie's thighs and before she can tell what's happening Edge parts her cheeks and slides his slithering tongue onto her asshole "mmm.."

"Ohhh!" Stephanie groans in shock, her eyes flying open. Cena smirks as he decides to double Stephanie's pleasure, finally lowering his mouth and sucking on McMahon's juicy pussy "OHHH!"

Stephanie writhed in pleasure on the couch, John Cena feverishly moving his tongue and mouth all over her pussy and clit, drinking her juices like the holy grail as Edge does the same, tongue fucking Stephanie's puckering asshole. She places a hand on Cena's head, encouraging him to mash her deeper and he does, flicking her clit at an exception rate while moves a finger to probe inside her before withdrawing and tasting "Fucking tasty..."

He and Stephanie exchanged dirty grins as he went right back at it, pushing his tongue as deep as it could go but then his moans vibrated through Stephanie as he felt Edge's cock penetrate him from below once again "Ohh god.." She moans.

"Ahhh yeahh..mmmm..." Edge moans momentarily as he removes his mouth from Stephanie's now wet hole, replacing it with a finger as he concentrates on once again plowing Cena's hole.

"That's so hot..." Stephanie remarked "But I want some more attention..." She wickedly grinned.

"mmm...uhhhh, one sec Steph.." Cena grunted as he removed his mouth from Stephanie's delicious pussy, before leaning back and placing his hands behind him I between Edge's legs, leaving his huge 12-inch cock wide open for Triple H's wife "Climb aboard Stephie.." He smirked in his usual charming manner toward the wife of The COO.

"Don't EVER call me that again..." Stephanie frowned briefly before moving over as squatting over John's huge cock, slowly penetrating her pussy onto it "Ohh shit..."

"Fuck yeah Steph..." John groaned, who clenched his asshole in turn of pumping slowly into Steph, which allowed his ass to move and jiggle all over Edge's throbbing cock.

"Now this is Rated R..." Edge grins as he places his hands on Stephanie's hips, helping her and himself in her bounces, for every one she made, Cena came down on his cock buried in the bubble butt of the 15-time champion.

He increased his force, pounding Cena harder and harder just to see Stephanie's ass bounce in front of him, but he wasn't content. He lifted Cena up enough up remove his cock before sliding out from underneath them and kneeling near to Stephanie's butt "Time to really heat things up..."

Edge briefly bowed his head and tongue fucked Stephanie's hole, even sucking Cena's balls for good measure before he slowly slipped his fat Canadian bacon into Stephanie's big ass "Ahhh yeah..."

"OHHHH! You fucker..." Stephanie screamed lustfully as she was slowly filled in her ass by cock, Cena's huge wang already filling her cunt "Fuck me boys!"

"You got it Steph..." A concentrated Cena replied with grunts as he placed his hands over Edge's on her hips to grip her as he began to pound harder. His cock flew in and out it her pussy as incredible speed as she eventually collapsed on top of him, their lips colliding with a kiss "mmmm..." He moaned.

Edge meanwhile was getting a little restless. Although Stephanie had an amazing ass and he was enjoy every moment of being inside it, he felt left out. He could tell that Stephanie and John were way too into each other to really notice him, so he decided to do something about it. He pulled out of Stephanie and immediately got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her up from the kiss by her hair "Suck it.." He grunted.

He didn't even give her time to properly process what was going on before his thick inches, that were previously in her asshole, were stuffed into her mouth "mmmm!"

"Oh fuck yeah..." Edge groaned as he used his grip on Stephanie's hair to yank her head back and forth, making her almost entirely deepthroat his cock with each thrust. Stephanie tried valiantly to control the situation but she knew all she could do was relax her throat and let Edge go to town.

But then an idea popped into her head. She wickedly grinned as she kept on sucking Edge's cock but moved her hands to his asscheeks, slowly caressing the smooth, tanned mounds "mmmm yeah Steph, slap it.." Edge groaned as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

She complied, spanking him moderately a few times but the visual that John Cena had got from below had given him ideas. He propped his upper body up via his elbows while continuing to let Stephanie grind on his cock, the daughter of Vince McMahon parting Edge's asscheeks to reveal his puckered pink hole. Cena licked his lips before smashing his face inbetween Edge's cheeks before feverishly attacking the hole with his talented hole "mmm.."

"OH SHIT!" Edge groaned loudly as he felt Cena's tongue practically enter his hole. His body shuddered in pleasure as he was orally pleasured from both ends, his dick shooting a wad of pre-cum into Stephanie's mouth who greedily swallowed.

These actions played out for a while longer until it was Stephanie who got bored. She withdrew Edge's cock from her mouth before standing up, losing Cena's from her pussy. She walked over to couch and bent over, looking back at Edge "Fuck my ass..." She mischievously smirked, before lightly spanking herself.

"Oh hell yeah..." Edge grinned as he licked his teeth before swaggering over to Stephanie. He felt up her ass for a few moments while he jerked on his cock before spitting onto her asshole and slapping the swollen head of his cock against it "You want this cock huh?"

"Give it to me!" Stephanie replied, softly moaning as she was teased by the Rated R Superstar. He slapped it against her ass for a few moments longer before lining up and sliding in, perfectly gliding in thanks to the previous fucking he gave it "Ohhh!" She groaned.

"Uhhhh yeah...fucking hot ass..." Edge groaned as he softly gripped Stephanie's slender hips and began to withdraw his cock before fully burying balls deep into McMahon's velvet passage.

"Could say the same about you man..." Cena said, getting up to his feet before walking over and giving Edge's ass a slap. He gripped the mounds of flesh and moulded them in his hands, occasionally parting the cheeks to reveal Edge's wet hole "Guess I'll make my own fun..." The former champ smirked before sliding a single finger into The Rated R Superstars hole.

"Ahhh fuck...uhhh.." Edge winced as felt Cena's first finger and then another, stretching his hole out a little as he continued to fuck Stephanie, who was feverishly rubbing her pussy "Couldn't resist could ya?" He continued, looking over his shoulder at Cena.

"Not at all..." Cena smirked, withdrawing his fingers to taste them before replacing them with the head of his huge cock "Can't resist this either.." He continued before slowly pushing his cock into Edge's hole.

"Ohhh god...ahhhh damn..." Edge grunted loudly as he felt Cena's cock stretch him like never before. The doctor of Thuganomics slowly pushed his entire twelve inch length into his former rival before slapping his ass.

Edge pushed himself back against Cena in order to viciously thrust into Stephanie, repeating this motion to fuck and get fucked between two of WWE's hottest stars. His ass slid back and forth against Cena's cock as he concentrated on Stephanie, the daughter of Vince McMahon moaning and groaning loudly as Edge's cock pounded her.

"mmm, I need eating out!" Stephanie lustfully groaned before she collapsed forward, making Edge's cock withdraw from her ass as she turned and sat on the couch, spreading her legs once again as she proudly patted her wet pussy.

"That's my cue..." Cena said as he also withdrew his cock from Edge's ass, giving it a light pat as he made his move on Stephanie, kneeling in front of her and holding her legs apart. Before he went to work, he looked back at Edge "Fuck my ass.."

He looked back at Stephanie, grinning before moving in and whipping his tongue against Stephanie's clit before going to work between her folds, tasting all her juices "mmmm..."

Edge meanwhile complied with John Cena's orders and swiftly got behind the 15-time champion on his knees, lining up his cock and thrusting inside "Ahhhh yeah..." He grunted and groaned, feeling Cena's hole grip his cock magnificently.

Cena's body had a light coating of sweat, Edge griping his hips as he thrust, admiring both Cena's ass, body and his skills on Stephanie's pussy. The wife of the COO was writhing on the couch as Cena went to town on her pussy, two fingers now in her cunt as she bit her lip and tweaked her nipple "Oh god Cena...I'm so close!"

Those words were music to Cena's ears as he increased his pace, frantically dipping his fingers in and out of her cunt as he tongue flicked over her clit and his moans vibrated through her "mmm...mmm..."

"Oh god! Cena!" Stephanie panted as her orgasmed flooded her body, her pussy squirting right into Cena's face! The former champ drank Stephanie in as much as pussy, but he just couldn't reach where Stephanie's wetness coated his face "Damn Steph.." Cena smirked as he licked his lips.

"Ohhh..mmm.." Steph softly moaned as she came down from her climax, her eyes closed as Cena delicately kissed her clit.

"Fuck...I'm close too.." Edge abruptly blurted as he jackhammered Cena's flexible hole. As if Cena's hot ass wasn't even, seeing Stephanie orgasm and squirt over Cena's face had brought him to the edge. His cock pistoned in and out and throbbed heavily as he tried to hold out as long as possible.

"Cum in my ass man.." Cena grunted as he laid his fists on the floor, assuming the doggystyle position with his back slightly arched. He kept this for a short moment before a hand roamed to his heavy dick to jerk himself off.

"Ohh fuck...aghhh!" Edge cried out, clenching his eyes shut as he buried his cock balls deep into Cena one more time before he started to cum. His pecs flexed as shot after shot of hot white cum fired deep into Cena, Edge's face a picture of pleasure "Ahhhh...mmmmmm..."

"Fucking hot man...guess it's my turn" Cena grinned as Edge pulled out of him. As soon as it happened Cena got to his feet "You want some cum Stephie?" He smirked with his boyish charm.

"mmmm you bet Cena.." Stephanie softly laughed and moaned as she got on her knees in front of Cena, yanking his cock from his grasp and wrapping her soft lips around it.

"Awww yeahh..." Cena groaned as he watched Stephanie work, both her hands working on the great length whilst her mouth took as much as it could, her tongue whipping around the massive head "Fuck yeahh Steph..here it comes!"

Stephanie whorishly bobs her head as Cena tilts his head back, grits his teeth and begins to blow his massive load. Spurt after spurt of thick white man milk shot from his churned bull sized balls as he came, filling Stephanie's mouth to breaking point as it practically overflowed, trickles rolling down her chin "Ahhh yeah..."

Stephanie sucked on Cena's cockhead for a few moments before lifting her head off, showing her mouth full of cum before swallowing it "Damn girl..." Cena chuckled, breathing out a satisfied sigh as Edge came to stand next to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"This changes NOTHING..." Stephanie frowns as she gets to her feet, her demeanour changing instantly as she stared at the two men "At Royal Rumble, just like Summerslam, Brock Lesnar is going to destroy you, John..." She snapped.

"If you say so Stephanie, but you can't deny you didn't enjoy that..." Cena grinned.

"Hey he's right, you were a real Rated R slut tonight, so were you Cena..." Edge wickedly grinned as the two men look at each other briefly and grin.

"Maybe, but neither of you are as good as mummy husband..now if you excuse me, I have business to attend..." A now dressed Stephanie proclaims as she begins to walk out of the room, but not before Cena got a quick spank on her ass "Later Steph..."

"Damn she's a head fuck..." Edge says as he scratches his head.

"True, but she's a real good fuck..." Cena grins as the two men share a laugh...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Rumbled

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story I nocking gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no at suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)

THE AUTHORITY: RE-INSTATED PART THREE

RUMBLED

Daniel Bryan felt screwed. The fans felt screwed. Although Roman Reigns left as the rumble winner, there was a shift once again in the WWE, and Bryan felt it. His ring pads were removed as he sat in the lockerroom for what seemed like an eternity, superstars coming and going as they were eliminated from the rumble. The only person who stopped was Dolph Ziggler.

"You okay man?" Ziggler asked, a white towel draped around his neck as he was dressed only in a pair of grey workout pants.

Bryan didn't even look up "I...got...SCREWED.." He fumed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked like a man possessed.

"We've all been there buddy, sucks what happened out there.." Ziggler shrugged sympathetically.

Daniel instantly shot to his feet "NO! NO, you don't understand!" Both men were now face to face, nose to nose, and Bryan was angry. He huffed and grumbled before he grabbed Ziggler's and planted a deep kiss on him!

Dolph was shocked at first but when the kiss lasted for longer than it should've, he knew what this was all about. Ziggler was well known backstage for his promiscuous behaviour and Daniel Bryan has obviously heard about it and wanted some. The kiss eventually broke as Ziggler smirked "Took you long enough..."

Bryan said nothing as he watched Dolph get to his knees, taking his wrestling trunks with him and freeing Bryan's thick seven inch pole. Ziggler wasted no time in getting Daniel's cock wet, opening his mouth and letting the entire length slide in, right down to the slight bush at the base.

"Ahhhh..." Bryan grunted, feeling Ziggler's lips clasp around the base and his entire shaft buried within the show-off's throat. He gripped Ziggler's blonde haired head and instantly began to rock his hips, thrusting his meaty dick in and out, feeling it snake down Ziggler's throat.

"mmm...mmm.." Ziggler moaned. He could take it easily and a throat fucking was something he enjoyed. He felt Bryan increase his pace and kept up with him, sucking and slurping his way all around Daniel's cock as it frantically flew in and out of his mouth. This was one hell of a sloppy blowjob!

Daniel eventually stopped it, but only when his cock was buried deep in the show-off's throat, leaking pre-cum like a tap "Ohhh yes! YES!..." Daniel cried out. This oral sensation was certainly helping relieve his stress, more than Brie could ever do.

"We'll look what we have here...two LOSERS..." The person laughed.

Daniel's momentary bliss was shattered as he looked toward the door to see who had broke it; Seth Rollins. Neither Bryan nor Ziggler remembered to lock the door and now Seth Rollins, alongside J&J Security and Kane, better known for their affiliation with The Authority were standing in the lockerroom "Please, go on, don't stop on my behalf.." Seth smirked.

Dolph had indeed momentarily stopped because of the interruption and was about to continue but Daniel stepped away, moving himself to be face to face with Rollins "You think this is FUNNY?! I got...SCREWED!"

"You hear that Kane? I think your old buddy Dan Dan wants to get screwed..." Rollins continued, a shit eating grin on his face as he glanced at Kane.

"No! NO!" Daniel fumed, coming close to hitting Rollins but Kane blocked it before knocking the bearded superstar to the floor.

"Hey hey, you comply Daniel, and I'll see about getting you some strings pulled.." Seth smirked. He loved using his power and position in the authority to get himself further in the company, especially in a sexual term. Bryan looked at him shiftily but he could tell Rollins was not lying "Fine.." Bryan grimaced.

"Excellent!" Seth grinned "Hey, not like you haven't been there before right? And as for you.." He continued as he looked toward Dolph, who was still on his knees "Get to work.."

Dolph said nothing as he scooted on his knees and placed himself in front of Seth, who had now pulled down his wrestling tights down to his knees, freeing his tasty eight inch cock "Suck it..." Seth hissed.

Ziggler complied, quickly taking Rollins cock into mouth and starting to suck and slurp. He placed a hand on Seth's balls and the base of his cock, jerking the MITB winner as he rolled his balls in his hand. Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury soon came to stand either side of Dolph Ziggler and after a few moments, he raised his hands to jerk off the two security men of The Authority as he used his mouth to fuck his face with Seth's cock "mmmm...mmmm..."

Meanwhile on the the other side of the lockerroom and Daniel Bryan had his knees perched on the bench as Kane plowed into him from behind, thrusting his ten inch monster without mercy "Ahhh...uhhh..."

"Awww no! NO! Uhnmmm.." Daniel grunted as he Kane's cock plow him deeply. This wasn't the first time the two men had encountered each other, having spent a lot of time together as part of Team Hell No and with that team did come sex, the only difference being was Daniel could refuse back then, which was often due to the size of Kane's cock.

But Kane didn't care, he grabbed at Daniel's hair and pulled him back as he continued to bury his cock into Bryan's raw hole. He laughed maliciously as Bryan's hole stretched with every thrust he made into it, watching it gape further and further.

Back with Seth Rollins and he now had his furry hole on Ziggler's mouth as he squat over the Show-off's head while Jamie Noble was squat on Ziggler's perfect nine inch cock "Ahhh fuck..." Noble moaned as his hole became penetrated.

"mmm..uhhmmmm..." Dolph moaned into Seth's hole as he let Jamie do the work on his dick whilst his worked over Seth. He spread the smooth cheeks and practically devoured Rollins' puckered hole that was covered with a light dusting of hair. His tongue prodded and probed, feverishly licking all around and occasionally darting in, the taste of Rollins consuming him and leaving him wanting more.

"Fuck yeah, eat that ass..." Seth moaned loudly as he jerked his cock while Dolph rimmed him. Pleasure ran through his body as he lightly bounced on Ziggler's tongue, fucking his little hole with it. Rolls grinned as he looked upon the sight in front of him..

Kane was now laying on the bench and had his hands gripped to Daniel Bryan's hips as he bounced him up and down his monstrous cock like a rag doll, the latter star helpless thanks to Joey Mercury who had just finished cuffing the 'Yes' superstar. Suitably satisfied, Mercury straddled the bench Kane lay on and worked in his seven inch boner into Daniel's ass!

"AHHHH! NO NO NO! NO.." Daniel screamed in pain as he felt Joey's cock start to stretch his asshole like never before. Although Mercury was much smaller than Kane, Bryan could still definitely feel him penetrate and join forces with the big red machine to destroy him.

"Ahhh fuck! Damn this is tight!" Mercury loudly groaned, barely able to squeeze his cock into Daniel due to both his right hole and Kane's monster cock inside it, but he managed and boy did it feel good. He slowly slid his length in and out but let Kane do most of the work.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daniel Bryan screamed, the cocks within his asshole almost too much to stand.

"Sounds like someone needs shutting up..." Seth grunted annoyingly, forcing himself to lift off of Dolph's talented tongue and move over to the threesome. He stood with one foot either side of the bench, his back to Kane as he waved his cock at Daniel "Time for you to shut up and blow me..."

It looked as though Daniel was about to protest but he was cut off before he could do anything as Seth jammed his fat cock into his mouth "ARGHHHH...MMMM!" Bryan gagged and spluttered as Rollins wildly thrust into his mouth.

"Awww fuck yeah, always knew you were a slut for cock Dan Dan..." Rollins chuckled as he skull fucked Bryan. Kane and Mercury were also laughing at the misfortune of Daniel, who desperately just wanted his big break in the WWE and would do whatever he could to get it, but he was fading fast...

Dolph Ziggler meanwhile was pretty oblivious to what was going on to his fellow mistreated friend thanks to Jamie Noble. The small but dynamic former Cruiserweight Champion had Ziggler's head in his hands and was passionate kissing him whilst his hole was sliding up and down Ziggler's slick pole "Ahhh..mmmm..." The show-off moaned.

"Aww fuck yeah Dolph..." Noble moaned, breaking the kiss but making sure Ziggler's eyes were all on him. He could see Dolph wanted to look and so increased his enthusiasm as well as his pace, slamming himself up and down as sweat started to pour down him.

"Aww fuck man, you're insatiable! mmmm..." Dolph groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head in sheer pleasure.

Over with Daniel Bryan and he was now held in the big frame of Kane. The big red machine had his back to Ziggler and his cock still wedged into Daniel's ass but this time it was joined by Seth Rollins who was ravenously trusting his thick eight into piece into Bryan from behind "Fuck yeah!" Seth exclaimed as he went crazy on Daniel, encouraged by Mercury's tongue probing his asshole.

"Uhhh no...mmmm n-no..." Daniel weakly groaned, his head flopping to rest on Kane's muscular shoulder as he rapidly lost strength as well as consciousness. His hole was tremendously loose but his raging hard cock was giving small signals that the bearded star must be enjoying it as he grazed against Kane's stomach.

"Ahhh..awww..." Kane grunted as he fucked at a slow pace, allowing Seth to do most of the work as their cocks grinded together "I think he's almost done..." He said to Rollins before smirking.

"Awesome...Mercury, go fuck Ziggler..." Seth grunted as he felt Joey comply and remove himself from Rollins' ass to move over to where Noble and Ziggler were situated.

Noble was just bringing himself up from Ziggler's cock to give his ass a break as Mercury came over "Time to get fucked Dolph..."

Dolph just smirked as he simply rolled over and then get onto all fours, arching his back like a true professional to expose his pink hole slightly. Joey Mercury licked his lips at the sight of Dolph's hole and couldn't resist giving it a short licking before lining up his cock and ramming it inside "Awww yeahh..." Ziggler groaned.

"Mmmm yeah man, fuckin' hot..." Mercury groaned as he felt Ziggler's hole snugly fit around his sizeable shaft. He gripped the show-off's hips and was hard going from his first thrust, making Dolph jerk and jolt as Jamie Noble came to stand in front of him. He quickly wasted no time in taking Noble's cock into his mouth "mmm..."

"Awww...uhhh yeah.." Jamie groaned in satisfaction as e clasped a hand around Dolph's head but let him do most of the work.

Back over with Daniel Bryan meanwhile and the bearded superstar had officially passed out. Both throbbing cocks were still inside his asshole as Seth held the limp 'goat' whilst Kane properly checked him out. He slapped Daniel's face around a few times before smirking "He's out..."

Seth couldn't help but let out a devilish laugh "Poor guy, as if he even believed me..." Seth said "Cum in his ass while I kick Dolph to the curb..." He continued, pulling his cock out of Daniel's ass and moving away, but due to his weight being left on the MITB star, he crashed to the floor instantly.

Daniel lay prone on the floor as Kane spread his legs and thrust his cock back into Daniel's slackened heat, quietly fucking him to a violent orgasm that filled the bearded star whilst Seth crept toward Dolph "Jamie...Joey..." He murmured..

J&J Security quickly took the hint and removed their cocks from Dolph's mouth and ass respectively, leaving the show-off slightly perplexed "Huh?"

But it was too late, he was in prime position on his hands and knees and before he knew it, Seth Rollins laid him out with a vicious Curb Stomp onto the lockerroom floor. Ziggler was instantly out cold as Rollins stood above him, wickedly grinning from each to ear "Now let's finish this on danny boy.."

The trio smirked as they laid their eyes on the prone Daniel Bryan, who was now slightly coming to. Kane had already moved away and was standing proud having already blown his big load into Daniel's ass "Hold him up Kane..." Seth called and the big red monster obeyed his orders, kneeling behind the delirious Bryan as the others made a semi-circle in front of him, Seth Rollins in the middle "Cum on his face guys..."

All three men jacked away at their cocks, their bodies shining with a light layer of sweat and the first to blow was Jamie Noble. His groaned and lurched his cock slightly forward as he began to blow, a couple of shots flying into Daniel's hair whilst the rest landed on his sweaty forehead.

"Ahhhh yeah this is great..." Joey Mercury moaned loudly as he was next to cum, unable to hold back after watching his buddy squirt. His cum fired from his cock and landed on the cheeks and chin of Daniel, one shot even coating his eye that would soon glue it shut "Mmm fuck yeah..."

"Fuck man that was hot..." Seth chuckled "My turn...Kane, open this wannabe's mouth, I'm gonna deliver a little present..." He continued, watching Kane comply with his command.

Daniel's chin dripped with cum onto his chest due his mouth opening as Seth edged himself and his cock closer, his swollen cockhead tapping against Daniel's soft, wet lip that was bringing Rollins closer and closer to the edge. He jerked his slick cock a couple more times before he felt his orgasm start to wash over him "Awww fuck yeahhh!"

Seth grunted as he looked down and started to cum, blast after blast of his thick white cum shooting their way into Daniel Bryan's wide open mouth. Some miss-fired and landed on Bryan's already coated face but the majority slid into his mouth. Rollins smirked as he stared down at his load that swirled in Daniel's mouth for a moment before the bearded superstar swallowed on instinct "haha, fucking slut swallowed it.."

"Nice..." Kane said as he stood up, leaving Daniel to fall hard onto the floor once again. All four men stood over the fallen superstar, soft cocks now dangling as they admired their handy work. Daniel's face and some of his hair were covered in cum, the ultimate humiliation.

"I gotta make a call..." Seth said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out cell phone. He dialled a number and put it to his ear before hearing it pick up on the other end "Hey...yeah, it's done...haha, he's totally humiliated boss, you'd be proud..." Seth smirked...

Meanwhile, in his office on the other side of the arena...

"Nice work Rollins...mmm come see me later so I can hear it in full..." Triple H moaned before shutting off his phone and putting it on his desk that he was currently leaning against "Now, where were we Brie?" He wickedly grinned

"Around the part where you said you'd leave Daniel alone if I did this for you..." Brie said with a roll of her eyes as she slowly jerked Triple H's fat cock.

"Ahh yeah, so get to work, times wasting..." HHH grinned as he looked down at Brie and watched as she took his fat cockhead into her petite mouth "Ahhh...time to play the game..."

To be continued... 


End file.
